


shameless

by y02mustang



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo, Kim crushes hard, Pre-Relationship, Shego is oblivous, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Prompt from an anon on tumblr: Kigo, unestablished relationship, where Kim begins crushing on Shego and being extremely awkward/embarrassed about it? Maybe an oblivious/confused Shego to go along with it until finally it all gets too obvious?





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> 5k words means I went a little longer on this prompt than I intended, haha. Thanks for the prompt, anon! Hope you enjoy it.

“Girl, what’s up?” Monique squealed, greeting her best friend with a bone-crushing hug that was returned with equal force.

“Hey, Monique,” Kim smiled. “What’s the sitch?”

Monique waved the magazine she was holding as she slid into the booth across from Kim, the two meeting up at Bueno Nacho on Monique’s lunch break. “I just got the newest issue of the Club Banana magazine and it’s got the best romance quiz I’ve ever seen. And I’ve read a lot of them, believe me!”

Kim raised an eyebrow. “So you’ve already taken it?”

“No way! That’s against the rules. Way too easy to cheat if you read the answers ahead of time,” Monique explained, “so you gotta have somebody else give you the quiz.”

“That’s why you wanted to meet for lunch? So I could give you this quiz from the magazine?”

“Nuh-uh, girl, you’re gonna take this first.”

“Me?!”

“Yep.”

“Monique, I don’t need to take it.”

“Kim,” the girl leveled a stare at her friend, “you haven’t had a boyfriend since you and Ron broke up last year and I haven’t heard you even talk about anyone since then. So if anyone needs this, you do.”

Kim sighed. “Monique, I’m not interested in dating right now.”

“And that’s cool,” Monique shrugged, “this quiz is about telling you your type, who you would be interested in dating, so you’ll know when you find them. You don’t want to miss out on a great relationship just because you don’t recognize the person, do you?”

“I guess not.” Kim was dubious that a quiz from a magazine would really come up with anything legitimate, but Monique seemed to have her heart set on it, so she figured it wouldn’t hurt to play along. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to hang out, so even if the stupid quiz took ten minutes or so, they could still chat afterwards.

“Great! So, let’s begin.” Monique flipped halfway through the magazine and scanned the first question. “Okay, Kim. I’m going to give you ten scenarios, and then four options for each one, and depending on how you answer them all, the test will tell you what it means for your perfect match.”

Kim flinched. “This isn’t an animalogy quiz, is it? No blue foxes?”

“So old school, Kim, really. First question: You’re meeting a friend at the movie theater and just as you arrive, ten minutes before the movie is supposed to start, your friend calls and cancels. Do you: A, see the movie anyway, B, see a different movie, C, reschedule to see the movie with your friend another time, or D, none of the above.”

“This has something to do with my type?”

“It’s personality driven, Kim. Come on, what’s your answer?”

“A, see the movie anyway.”

Monique nodded, circling the spot on the magazine with a pencil. “Got it. Okay, next.”

Kim was skeptical, but did as Monique requested, answering each question after giving it honest thought. As long as it didn’t tell her she was a blue fox or that her soulmate was a yellow trout, then she could deal with it. Anything similar to animalogy, though, and she’d be forced to reimburse Monique the cost of the magazine after she shredded it.

“Let me just get the total,” Monique said, doing small, quick calculations in the margin of the quiz. Finally, she grinned. “Okay! According to your test results, Kim, it says your type is as follows: someone dedicated, very intelligent, with a great work ethic and a good sense of humor.”

“I can agree with that,” Kim admitted.

Hiding a grin, Monique squinted at the magazine and continued, “It also suggests that you might have a ‘type’ of someone with dark hair and green or possibly blue eyes.”

“Seriously? That’s a little specific, Mon.”

Monique shrugged. “Do you know anyone like that?”

“Green or blue eyes and dark hair? Well, let’s see. Felix, he’s got brown hair and blue eyes. Uh, Junior, I guess,” though Kim made a face at the mention, thinking back to his “yellow trout” result, hoping against hope that a second stupid quiz wouldn’t come up with the same suggestion that she date the young man.

“What about Shego?”

Kim blinked. “What about her?”

“She’s got green eyes, right? And dedicated, very intelligent, that sounds more like her than what you’ve told me of Junior.”

“Yeah, but… Mon… you can’t actually mean that Shego’s my type?”

The girl bit her lip at her friend’s outrage. “Hey, I’m just making suggestions.”

“A girl?” Kim felt her heart pounding in her chest, loud and painful in her ears, afraid that Monique would notice the heavy nerves evident in the tremor in her voice. In the last six months, every week or so she’d have a subconscious thought make its way to her conscious mind, usually something about how good Shego looked in the tight-fitting catsuit or wondering something wildly inappropriate about closing the distance during a fight and finding out how it felt to trade kisses with the woman with as much ferocity as they normally used to trade punches. In the beginning, the thoughts startled her and made her blush furiously. She would vehemently deny the thoughts were her own, blaming them on fatigue or distraction or anything else except the truth.

But now, when the thoughts popped up, Kim was able to keep the flush from her cheeks and just accepted them as her own. She had spent many a night wondering what it meant for her sexuality, ultimately coming to the conclusion that while she appreciated looks in both men and women, her romantic attention was strongest when she thought of the female form. Well, one in particular - Shego. But since the villainess would never return her feelings, Kim was content to keep the knowledge to herself and figured no one would ever have to know.

Now, Monique was getting dangerously close to those hidden ideas.

Monique shrugged. “I don’t judge, girlfriend. Just saying you shouldn’t be close-minded.”

“I’m not!”

“So you’ve thought about Shego, then?”

“Well, of course I’ve thought about Shego. Hello? Kind of my arch-foe.”

“You know what I mean, Kim.” The girl closed the magazine. “Thought about her like a girlfriend?”

Kim fought the blush that she’d thought she’d gotten good at controlling. “W-why would I do that?” she stammered, frustrated at her reaction.

Monique reached out and patted Kim’s hand. “Come on, you can TME, tell me everything.”

“Tell you what?”

“About Shego.”

Kim’s eyes were wide. “What about her?” Her voice cracked and she kicked herself.

Taking pity on her friend, Monique sighed. “Breathe, Kim,” she urged. “Look, I know you’ve got a thing for her.” Kim continued gawking, unable to close her jaw. “It’s not super obvious, but Ron and I talked about it and -”

That snapped Kim out of her stupor. “Ron knows?!”

“Yep. We decided we need to get you to figure it out, too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Denial, girl, you’ve got it bad.” When Kim only stared, Monique repeated, “You’ve got it bad. We know you like Shego, okay? You just need to accept it and decide what you’re going to do about it.”

“Do?”

“Yeah, you know - tell her?”

Kim straightened instantly. “What? No way!”

“Why not?”

“Are you kidding me?”

Monique shook her head. “Nope. You need to tell her, Kim.”

“I can’t.” It was a whisper, and now there was a tremor in Kim’s hands to match the one in her voice. “Monique, no one else can know, okay? Especially not Shego.”

Monique got up from the booth and moved to the other side, throwing an arm around Kim’s shoulders as she sat down beside her friend. “Girl,” she said gently, “you can’t keep this inside, it’ll drive you crazy.” A sigh shuddered Kim’s frame and Monique tightened her hold. “We’ll always love you, okay? Don’t let that worry you.”

Kim exhaled slowly, rubbing her eyes for a long moment. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because we can’t stand seeing you so lovesick any longer.”

“What?!”

“Kim, it’s been three months since graduation and the one thing you keep bringing up is where you’re going to put that photo of Shego that used to be in your locker. You keep asking Wade if there are any hits on the site about Drakken and Shego.” Kim blinked. “Ron says every time you go on a mission you end up disappointed when you don’t see Shego before it’s over.”

“That’s not true!”

Monique simply raised an eyebrow. 

Kim frowned. “Maybe…”

The eyebrow didn’t move.

“Okay, fine,” Kim sighed, “you’re right. What am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to her.”

“We’re enemies! It’s not like she’s just going to be up for a date.”

Monique shrugged. “She might surprise you. Try it and see.”

Kim snatched the magazine and thumbed through the pages. “Monique, there’s not even a quiz in here, is there?”

The girl grinned broadly, no shame at all.

*****

Three days later, Kim had her first chance to see Shego since her chat with Monique. Though Ron had moved into his own apartment after graduating in order to be closer to his culinary college, he still made sure to meet up with Kim whenever there was a mission.

“Why didn’t you meet Monique and I at Bueno Nacho?” Kim asked, as they readied themselves outside of Drakken’s lair, where Wade reported he was building some sort of doomsday device.

“Uhh,” Ron gulped, “I figured you were a lot less likely to punch Monique in the arm.” He smiled tentatively. “And, you know,” he continued, more seriously, “I thought it would be easier for you to talk to Monique about someone you were interested in, instead of me. Since we have, ah, history.”

Kim raised an eyebrow. “So you were scared.”

“And how.”

Kim shook her head, shoving him gently. “Well, thanks, I guess,” she sighed. 

“So you’re going to talk to her?”

“As much as I can while we fight.”

“Booyah! I’ll run interference with Drakken. Let’s go, KP! Operation Matchmaker is a go!”

“Never say that again.”

“You got it,” Ron agreed, tightening his laces and following Kim into the lair.

Drakken was standing next to a control panel, pressing buttons, pushing a lever upward and clapping happily when something started humming. “It’s charging!” he cried.

“Time to shut it down, Drakken,” Kim stated.

The blue-skinned man spun around, facing the teens. “Kim Possible! Shego, attack!”

Shego rolled her eyes. “I am _not_ a dog, Dr. D,” she reminded him, snapping her fingers, turning her attention to Kim as her hands started to glow. 

“I got this, KP,” Ron assured her as he ran towards the control panel, working to distract Dr. Drakken while trying to investigate the machine and find an off switch.

Kim brought her hands up, ready to fight, her stomach in knots. Not because of the physical encounter, though Shego was the one villain that tested her skills, but with the thought of trying to actually _talk_ to Shego. About… her feelings… for Shego. Oh, man. How was she going to do this?

“Shego.”

“Kimmie,” Shego grinned. “Ready to get your butt kicked?”

“By who? You? As if!”

Shego growled, crouching for leverage before leaping into the air, flipping once, coming to land just in front of the redhead, hands still alight with green plasma. “Bring it on!”

Kim lowered her stance, bracing herself. Trading blows was fun, and sniping at each other had become a tradition, but this wasn’t going to help her newly established goal. “Hey, Shego, um, what’s your favorite color?” Might as well get to know each other, right?

Shego stared at her. “What? You really have to ask? Green!”

Oh. Well that made sense. “What about your favorite movie?”

“What… what is the matter with you?” Shego asked, hands lowering slightly, clearly confused.

“Just trying to make small talk. You know, find out more about you.”

“Why?” she snarled. The humming in the lair grew louder but Shego was tuning out the shouts of Drakken and Ron.

“Well, we fight each other so often, you know, I just thought maybe we should do more than just that. Maybe … hang out?” Kim really wanted to ask about adding a new angle to their relationship, branching out beyond fighting, but couldn’t bring herself to say the R word just yet.

“... hang out?” Shego stared at the girl, certain she’d suffered a blow to the head recently. She searched but couldn’t see any signs of a moodulator or other mind-control chip.

 _This is so embarrassing,_ Kim admitted. “Maybe?”

“I’d rather fight,” Shego stated, lashing out with a low leg sweep.

Despite her nerves and frazzled mind, Kim’s reflexes kicked in and she leapt over the sweep attempt, adding a back handspring so she landed on her feet. Okay, so this attempt was a bust. Kim gave up trying to talk and put her mind to sparring with the woman, though just as she closed the distance, the humming noise reached a crescendo and then died instantly.

“No!” Drakken howled, as Ron crowed in triumph.

“Booyah! Shut down complete!” he trumpeted, Rufus cheering from his place in Ron’s cargo pocket.

“Shego!” Drakken called, whining at the destruction of his machine and the failure of yet another plot. Shego sighed and trudged over, forgetting about Kim and Ron as they left the lair, knowing there would be another chance and if she didn’t try to help fix the machine soon, Drakken would never stop crying about it.

“So, how’d it go, KP?” Ron asked as they drove back to Middleton.

“Ugh,” was Kim’s only response.

“Next time,” Ron assured her.

*****  
“So, Shego, you never did answer me before,” Kim reminded her, as they approached each other a week later, Drakken attempting to steal a prototype - something to do with wireless energy transfer, “what’s your favorite movie?”

“Die Hard.”

Kim actually smiled. That fit. “Do you drink coffee or tea?”

Shego shook her head, still confused. “What’s with the twenty questions, princess?”

“I just want to know more about you.”

“... why?”

“Well, um,” Kim scrambled for a reason, “we only see each other during work. I don’t really know anything about you personally. I’m curious, I know you’re more than just a thief.”

Shego frowned slightly. “But thieving is what I love, it’s what I do.” She glanced to the front part of the lab, checking on their male counterparts. Ron and Drakken had apparently worn each other out, the buffoon holding his hands up in the shape of a T, requesting a timeout, to which Drakken nodded and slumped down to the floor. Ron bent over, hands on his knees, waving a hand and speaking to Drakken, but it was too low for Shego to catch.

“Coffee or tea?” Kim insisted.

Shego rolled her eyes, focusing on the redhead again. “Tea.”

*****

“Whoa, whoa, timeout, dude,” Ron pleaded, making the sign for a T with his hands.

Drakken nodded, thankful. “Yeah, okay, I’ll give you a minute to rest,” he agreed, sliding to the floor in front of the machinery he had been trying to steal. Right now he only wanted to breathe.

Ron put his hands on his knees, bending forward, taking deep lungfuls of air, trying to regain his composure. Even with his time as running back, dancing around Drakken taxed his cardio. “Look, Drakken,” he began, crouching nearer to the man, “I gotta let you in on this plan.”

Drakken raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious. “Plan? What plan? Why would you tell me anything? Why should I believe you?”

“Can the paranoia,” Ron sighed. “What do you think of Kim and Shego?”

Drakken glanced over to where the two were fighting, Kim having just pushed Shego off after the villainess has pinned her. “They’re, um, good at punching and kicking?” he tried.

Ron rolled his eyes. “I mean together. As a couple.”

Drakken snapped his head back towards Ron so quickly he was confident he gave himself whiplash. “What?”

“Kim likes Shego,” Ron admitted, “and I’m pretty sure Shego likes her, too. We’re trying to get them to realize it and try dating, maybe.”

The blue-skinned man scowled. “What’s in this for me? If they start dating, I’ll lose Shego as my sidekick. I don’t like this plan!”

Ron waved his hand. “I don’t think Shego will just give up the thief gig.”

Drakken huffed a sigh, unconvinced. 

“Imagine how much nicer it will be to work with a happy Shego.”

“... happy?”

“Well, as happy as Shego can be. No more throwing plasma at you, no more giving you so much snark,” Ron hinted, trying to draw the man to their side.

Drakken scratched his chin idly, considering. It would be awfully nice to have a less-ouchy Shego. If she started dating the hero, well, she’d probably be distracted, maybe spend more time away from the lair. That would be bad. But then she’d be more focused when she did come to work, having an escape from the job, so to speak. He’d always thought she needed a hobby.

“Okay,” he said at last, “I’m in. What’s the plan?”

Ron grinned.

*****

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Kim continued.

“If we’re going to chat, we’re at least going to fight, so I can enjoy this,” Shego decided, aiming a right hook which Kim avoided by leaning back, returning a kick to the side that Shego blocked and spun away. “I listen to rock or metal,” she finally answered.  
“Basically anything but country, but metal is my favorite.”

Shego dove forward, wrapping her arms around Kim’s waist and tugging her to the ground, grinning when Kim got her legs bunched close and pushed out against the weight, catching her shoulders and shoving her away. “What’s yours?” the woman asked, figuring she might as well play along since they were fighting again. “Let me guess - pop, right?”

Kim executed a flawless flip and Shego half-spun, throwing an arm down to block Kim’s low punch. “Yeah, like the Oh Boyz,” she said, and Shego made a face.

Before Kim could ask another question, there was a shout from Ron, who had snagged the prototype under his arm and was flailing wildly, trying to run from Drakken, who was giving chase.

“Later, princess,” Shego waved, making her way to her employer and grabbing his arm, dragging him out of the lab before the cops came.

Kim caught up with Ron and sighed, replacing the machinery in its normal location. 

“Any luck, KP?”

“A little, I guess,” she shrugged. “She likes tea and rock music.”

Ron grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. “Next time,” he encouraged.

*****

**Four days later…**

“There are a lot of rock bands out there, Shego,” Kim said, “which ones are your favorites?”

Shego ducked a high kick, catching Kim’s ankle and pushing upward, flipping the girl backwards, which Kim took easily, flipping and landing on her feet. “Imagine Chimeras and Avenge Tenfold,” she replied. “Their newer stuff is pretty good.”

Kim lunged forward with a jab to the body, but Shego stepped to the side and used Kim’s momentum to push her out of the way. Kim rolled and regained her feet, turning to face the woman once more, hands up. “You know, pumpkin, this isn’t what they mean when they talk about criminal profiling,” Shego grinned. “But turnabout is fair play, hm? Coffee or tea?”

Kim smiled. “Between those two, coffee, but I usually like hot chocolate or caramel apple cider, things like that.”

That night, after Drakken and Shego had escaped and Kim had driven Ron back home, she opened her laptop at her desk and logged in. Only using the light from her laptop screen and a small desk lamp, she was still living at home and it was late so she didn’t want to chance waking her family, Kim searched for music by Imagine Chimeras and Avenge Tenfold. Finding a good link, she slipped on a pair of headphones. 

*****

**Three days later…**

“You know, Dr. D, you sure a busy little bee lately,” Shego remarked, filing the tips of her gloves as she waited for Kim and the buffoon to show up at the lair. At least she didn’t have to travel anywhere this time, but it was a little strange for her boss to be so blatant about each step of his plot, almost baiting Kim to come and fight. Not that she was complaining, exactly, the former cheerleader had always proved to be a great challenge. The only one that was worthy of her time or her skills, if she was honest with herself. 

Though the girl’s recent behavior had been strange, wanting more talking than fighting. Shego hadn’t figured that one out yet, but as long as she got paid for these jobs and still got to fight Kimmie, she was okay with that.

“Just planning for the future,” Drakken muttered, tinkering with something nano-sized, using oversized goggles for sufficient magnification and tiny tweezers.

Shego shrugged, hearing footfalls indicating that Team Possible was heading their way. “Whatever.”

When Ron broke off to handle Drakken and Kim turned to Shego, the redhead started the conversation with, “I think I like Imagine Chimeras,” and Shego paused.

“You listened to them?”

“I even got their newest album off onTunes.”

Suspicious, Shego asked, “What’s your favorite track?”

“Either Hyperactive or Under the World.”

Shego was impressed. “I’m shocked they don’t rattle your delicate sensibilities.”

Kim smirked. “I can appreciate good music,” she assured the woman.

“If the next thing you tell me is that you’ve started drinking my favorite brand of tea, I’m going to have to accuse you of pulling a Hand that Rocks the Cradle.” At Kim’s blank look, Shego rolled her eyes. “Your taste in movies needs work, princess.”

“What is your favorite brand of tea?”

“Zend,” she stated, “they have a great green tea selection.”

When Kim lamented to Ron on the way back from the lair that nothing seemed to be working, he tried to be supportive. “Just keep talking, KP. You’ll find the right time to tell her.”

Monique said the same thing when Kim called to talk with her. “Be bold, girlfriend. Ask more obvious questions.”

*****

**Three days later…**

“Again?!” Shego growled, exasperated. “You want to go back to that stupid lab _again_? We were just there last week.”

“But we didn’t get the prototype,” Drakken reminded her.

Shego rolled her eyes. “Fine, we’ll go back.”

*****

“Weren’t you two just here?” Kim asked, and Shego threw her hands up, shaking her head.

“I just go where Dr. D tells me, but this is getting ridiculous. He’s been all kinds of busy.”

“The Hand that Rocks the Cradle was pretty creepy.”

Shego pursed her lips. “You watched it?”

“On Friday night,” Kim nodded. “Mrs. Mott, ugh,” she shuddered.

“Yeah, it’s a good thriller.”

“Do you have any hobbies?”

“Hobbies?” Shego said the word carefully, as though it tasted funny.

“Yeah, you know, hobbies. What do you do when you’re not working on something for Drakken?”

Shego crossed her arms. She gave the blue man a quick look, but he was distracted by Ron, so she figured she could take a minute to actually chat. “I work out. I practice my martial arts. Target practice.”

Kim shook her head. “No, something not work related.”

“It’s all work related,” she shrugged. “I guess you could consider paracord a hobby.”

“Parachute cord?”

“Yeah, you can make it into all sorts of stuff, like belts or necklaces, but I usually just reinforce the cord to lash things down or provide support for a climb.”

“You’ve got to do something outside of work for fun.”

“Martial arts is fun, Kimmie.” When Kim frowned, Shego sighed. “Well, obviously I like movies and music, you already know that. Ah, I read.”

“Read what?”

“Everything. Anything.”

“Favorite author?”

“Honestly, anything, Kimmie. I usually read military history, but I like fiction books, too. Horror and sci-fi and fantasy.”

Kim smiled. “Military history, that doesn’t surprise me.”

Shego shrugged. “Can’t be the best unless you learn all there is to know about your field and work to maintain that knowledge,” she stated.

 _There’s that work ethic and intelligence,_ Kim realized, smiling to herself.

“What about you, princess? Now that you’re not cheerleading anymore, what do you do for fun?”

 _Trying to get up enough courage to ask you out._ “I’ve been keeping up with gymnastics until I can decide on a college.”

“I bet you’ve got a lot of options.” Kim just shrugged, humble. “Scholarships?”

“A couple.”

“Shego!” Drakken cried, interrupting their conversation, startling Shego who hadn’t even thought about what she’d been doing. Just standing around and chatting. Really? With the hero? Ugh, she was getting soft. Green eyes turned to look at the man who was scrambling to evade Ron. Drakken made a grab for the prototype and managed to swipe it, but now he was playing keep away.

Shego sighed. “Til next time, cupcake.” Just before she could reach Drakken, Ron caught up and snagged the prototype, tucking into a ball as though he was holding a fumble recovery on the football field. Ignoring the buffoon, Shego decided it would just have to be a successful escape instead of a theft.

Ron settled the prototype on the table as Kim approached him. “I don’t think this is working,” she admitted, discouraged.

“Keep at it, KP,” Ron said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Monique said to be bold, right? So maybe it’s time to just say it.”

Kim felt the knot in her stomach constrict painfully at the thought.

*****

**Five days later…**

Shego prowled around the lair, frustrated with Drakken and angry with herself. The man was being even stranger than usual, developing a large device intended to destroy the world’s ozone layer. That wasn’t the strange part - she was actually kind of pleased with the idea, if he could manage to get it to work he could have all the leverage he needed for untold amounts of money, but the device was still at least two weeks from completion, and he had chosen to send a taunting message to Kim Possible, telling the girl his plans and that the device was being built in his very own lair.

Why? It made no sense. She knew the man was a lunatic, but this was too much.

And then there was the villainess herself. Much to her dismay, she found herself researching the top colleges in the country based upon their gymnastics programs, wondering where Kimmie would choose to enroll. She couldn’t bring herself to listen to the Oh Boyz, but she had - accidentally, mind you - stumbled upon a halfway decent pop group that didn’t make her ears bleed. She hadn’t gone so far as to purchase an album, but she was a villain - she just downloaded anything she wanted to listen to. That way, she didn’t have to pay for garbage.

When it dawned on her that she was browsing pop songs at two in the morning just so she’d have something to talk to Kimmie about next time they saw each other, she’d slammed her laptop closed and launched a few plasma balls in rapid succession at the permanent target set up in her bedroom. 

_Soft,_ she snarled to herself. 

That was enough of that. No more talking, just fighting. That’s what she was good at, that’s what she was paid for, and that’s what she was going to do. Chatting? With the hero? Ugh. Time to nip that in the bud.

With that decided, Shego grinned when she saw Kim and the buffoon walk into the lair. They didn’t even bother trying to sneak anymore. Pathetic. Ron gave Kim a lingering glance that Shego didn’t understand, though the redhead nodded before the two went their separate ways, the blonde confronting an already-flailing Drakken.

“You’re mine, princess!” Shego growled, hands flaring green as Kim approached.

Kim sighed. “If only.”

“What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” came the snarled question. Shego glared at the redhead, suspecting a trap, keeping her hands clenched into fists.

“You’ve got all these nicknames for me, Shego, but, well, do you mean any of them?”

“What? Mean them…? What are you _talking_ about?” Shego’s eyes darted around the lair, wondering if the buffoon was trying to sneak up on her or something. Surely Kim was trying to distract her for some reason, that had to be the look she and her buffoon of a partner had exchanged. A trap. This was more than just twenty questions. 

“Do you like me, Shego?”

“What?” Shego realized she sounded like a broken record but she had no idea what was going on. She extinguished the green flame from her hands and just stood there, staring at Kim, confused.

“Would you, maybe, I don’t know, want to… um… go out sometime?” The last few words were all out in a rush and Shego frowned as she sorted through them.

And then it hit her. “For fuck’s sake, Kimmie, is _that_ what these past few weeks have been about? You’ve been trying to figure out if I want to go out with you? You could have just asked me outright at the start.”

Kim couldn’t read Shego’s expression and that made her nervous, feeling the tremble start in her knees. “And what would you have said?” she asked, quietly.

“I would have said what I’m saying right now. _Holy shit,_ we’d be hot together.”

Kim blinked. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, princess. I’m neither blind nor stupid. And we’ve already done the get to know each other part, right? So it’s safe to just skip right to this,” Shego said, grabbing Kim around the waist and pulling her close, kissing the young woman firmly, feeling a thrill up her spine when Kim grasped the back of her neck and increased their closeness.

“Finally!” Ron sighed, high-fiving Drakken and then Rufus. “Thanks for all those made-up thefts.”

“All good,” he shrugged, blushing slightly at the affection happening just a few yards away.

Shego turned, having heard the exchange, keeping one hand on Kim’s hip but staring at her boss. “Are you telling me that you’ve been faking missions just so Kimmie and I could chat?”

Ron and Drakken grinned broadly, no shame at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in November 2013, originally posted as untitled Kigo prompt.


End file.
